


I Miss Them

by cockleslover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslover/pseuds/cockleslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SDCC. Jensen misses his family. Misha is there to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss Them

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing.

Jensen feels so fucking tired that he wants to sleep for 2 weeks straight. He feels both emotionally and physically drained. It feels like having a out of body experience. Jensen can't believe that he did his sdcc 2013 comic con in a batman shirt and an awful jacket. That is not how Jensen presents himself in front of thousands of people. At least he had partners in crime to share his shitty fashion sense with.

Jensen is so lost, now that he is sitting alone in his hotel room. He can't call Jared because he is already has a handful with his son and a pregnant wife (Jensen already knew about Gen's pregnancy). Jensen used to likes his solitude, but now he feels so alone. He feels unhappy and tired. But his fingers are itching for something to do. Something to touch or something to hold, just something.  
Right then his phone rings, indicating a text message from someone. Quickly he reaches for his phone, eager to find out who messaged him.

It's from Misha. Before Jensen can help it, there is already a smile forming on his face. That fucker has this effect on not only Jensen but pretty much everyone.

But his smile eased into confusion when the message just read to open his door. 

Jensen checked his appearance in mirror near the door reflexively before opening just to get a face full of beer.

"Hey, Jensen " the hand that is attached to the six pack said. Jensen took the beer and looked into the smiling face of the one and only Misha Collins.

"Hi" Jensen reply was much softer.  
"Can i come in or do i have to fuck off?" Misha asked jokingly but with a genuine question behind it.

"Would you just shut up and come in already?" Jensen said with exasperation, mingled with a bit of affection for the man standing in front of him. 

Misha heads straight for the couch and sits down like he belongs there. Because fuck it, he is tired too. He is starting to think if he is too old for the things he does for the fans. But then, how was he supposed to run the world? World contains people, people who are fans and some of them are his fans, who needs him. Lots and lots of faceless fans, Misha would just like to put a face to those people who are also his fans. Then there are aliens like Jensen ackles, who sometimes look like they are lost on planet earth. Which makes you stop and take a look. Remember? Running the world is not a easy job. So here is Misha visiting Jensen’s cave. Pretty comfortable cave if he says so himself. Perks of being a very famous alien. Misha turns his head to watch Jensen walking toward him with the drinks.

“Aren’t you going to offer me a drink?” Misha asks Jensen while he moves to join him on the couch. Jensen takes two beers from the pack, hands one over to Misha and another for himself. But Jensen stays quiet, which is not exactly a new thing for Jensen. But also the lack of sarcastic comments and jokes from him is really starting to drown Misha in its awkward silence. So Misha let out a big sigh about to open his mouth.

“Why are you here?” Jensen asked, without looking at him. Jensen just wanted to sulk some more in his loneliness. But Jensen almost forgot about Misha. Because one cannot sulk successfully when Misha could be just around the corner to rescue you. So if Misha is here to rescue him, then he is on his own, because Jensen knows deep down what he really wants and its not here right now.

“For my annual massage! What do you think I’m here for?” Misha asked Jensen looking at him with wide eyes daring him to look him in the eye.

Finally Jensen turned his head to look at him and raised his eyebrows. Misha raised his eyebrows in return and they continued to look into each others eyes for a few seconds more. Before misha huffed and turned around to look straight and lean back into the couch. 

“I missed your attention Jensen and I bet the fans missed something too” Misha said glancing at Jensen out of the corner of his eyes. 

“I have no idea what the hell you are talking about, you know?” Jensen told him shaking his head and leaned back against the couch. Jensen tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Pretty much looking forward to listen to whatever bullshit Misha comes up with.

“Its just the fans, you know? You didn’t spontaneously touch me out of nowhere in front of the camera. Its going to break the cockles of their heart, if you know what I mean.” Misha told him turning his head to look at Jensen with a big smiling smirk on his face. 

Jensen couldn’t help the small smile from his face. “Is that it?” Jensen asked without looking at him. “I’m sorry. I will make sure to do better next time” Jensen said opening eyes just to roll his eyes at Misha. 

Suddenly Misha learned in closer to him and looked into Jensen’s eyes closely. “I missed you too” misha whispered looking meaningfully at Jensen. 

Jensen looked into misha’s eyes with surprise and smiled softly at him. Then he reached out and took misha’s hand and held on to it in his lap looking down sadly. 

Misha looked at Jensen’s downward face and at their hands in his lap, then back to Jensen’s face. Suddenly something clicked in misha’s head, he felt like an idiot for not noticing it right away. Jensen is missing his baby girl! That’s it! Misha know for a fact that Jensen is jumping between shooting and going to his family in the weekends. Then there is the comic con, one more thing stealing his time, keeping him away from his wife and his new born baby. 

Misha didn’t know whether to hug him or kiss him. He looks so cute pouting like that, but the hint of sadness in jensen’s face is really melting his heart. Misha reached out with his other hand and gently turned Jensen’s face towards him. 

“You miss them” misha said softly.

Jensen huffed gently reaching out to take misha’s hand from his face. “Of course, I miss them. I’m barely learning to be father, misha. Sometimes I’m just lost and sometimes plain confused! How am I supposed to be a proper daddy, if I’m not even with her? When am I going to learning if I’m not even there with her to learn? When I’m with her, I feel lost. when I’m not with her, I miss her. This is all new to me. Suddenly I have this whole new other responsibility in my hands. And she is so tiny and my mum keeps saying that she looks just like me. I … I … just… want her in my arms ok?” now that Jensen started speaking he couldn’t stop pouring out all this feelings that’s been inside him. “I miss them, Misha. I just really miss my baby girl” Jensen said with a final sigh.

Misha is not really surprised by Jensen confession and also he totally understands his feeling. Jensen kind of gets really intense when it comes to the people he really cares about. “Come here” misha reached out to pull Jensen into a hug.

Jensen hugged misha back really tightly and buried his head on his shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. Jensen took a deep breath practically smelling misha, its been a long time since they got together like this. Misha hugged him just as tightly, pulling Jensen much more closer to him if that’s even possible. 

Misha pulls back slightly to plant a gentle kiss against Jensen forehead. Then he moved upwards to plant a kiss on top of Jensen’s head which put him practically in Jensen lap. They moved around a bit so they could settle comfortably on the couch, with misha kneels bracketing Jensen thighs and sitting in his lap. 

They just sat there quietly looking into each others eyes, communicating through their eyes. Misha leaned down, pressing his lips between Jensen’s eyebrows. Jensen closed his eyes just feeling misha’s kisses, which is very soft and gentle. Then misha kissed is left cheekbone and slowly moved to press a kiss on his right cheeks too. He moved a little bit lower and started peppering kisses on Jensen’s jaw and neck. Jensen’s hand slowly snaked around misha’s waist and pulled him closer to press his body to himself. Misha moved is hands around Jensen’s shoulder and tucking Jensen’s head under his chin. For misha, it almost left like Jensen is seeking the warmth and closeness of someone.

Jensen hands moved over misha’s back to hold the back this of his neck. Jensen raised his head and planted a firm kiss under misha’s chin and moved up a bit to press his lips to the corner of misha’s lips. He slowly opened his eyes to look into misha’s blue ones, which already open and looking at him intently. Both of them moved at the same time, pressing their lips to each others softly. They moved their head to deepen the kiss with tongue and one of misha’s hand moved to run his fingers into Jensen’s hair. They made out with each for several moments, alternating between slow and sensual to deep and hungry. They pulled back from each other panting and out of breath; misha leaned his forehead on jensen’s and closed his eyes. 

“How long has it been? Since you… you know?” misha asked nudging his nose lightly against jensen’s cheek.

“Had sex?” Jensen huffed a laugh. “What do you THINK?” 

“Come on. Get up” mished said getting up from Jensen lap. Misha leaned down to plant a firm kiss on his lips as a sign of what is going to happen next. Misha tugged at Jensen shirt. “Bedroom” 

Jensen slowly got up from the couch still looking at misha. This is not new, sometimes it happens between them, their own little secret. Sometimes, its just drunken kisses and getting each other off, very rarely sex. 

Before long Jensen found himself lying naked on the bed with misha on top of him. Jensen moved his hand to cradle the back of misha’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. This time the kiss is full of teeth and tongue, filled with hunger and desperation to get close to each other. Misha pulled back breathing heavily with arousal, he placed his hands on either side of Jensen’s head and leaned back. Misha sat back straddling Jensen’s hips and moved one of his hands to Jensen’s mouth, tracing his lips before pushing his fingers into his mouth. Jensen sucked on his fingers while looking into misha’s face. Misha closed his eyes in pleasure and exhaled through his mouth. Then misha learnt forward with his hand on the side of Jensen’s head and slowly opened his eyes to look into Jensen’s eyes. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Jensen’s mouth and moved his wet fingers behind himself towards his back. He rested is head against Jensen’s forehead and exhaled before slowly pushing his fingers inside his asshole to prepare himself. Meanwhile Jensen raised his head to plant a soft kiss on misha’s lips and moved down to suck on his neck, he moved his hand from misha’s hips to his thighs gently massaging the trembling muscles. Misha frowned in concentration while he prepared himself for sex, this really is a lot of work when you are doing it by yourself. But this is for Jensen, all for Jensen. He just want Jensen to sit back and enjoy the ride. Misha had the lubed condom ready with him, you got to take care of your own ass, right? 

Once misha is sure that he is ready, he rolled the condom on Jensen’s cock. Misha took hold of Jensen’s cock and slowly impaled himself on it. He had to stop in between to collect himself before taking a bit more of Jensen inside his ass. Meanwhile Jensen was biting his lips from the sensation of misha’s ass engulfing his cock, he was gripping onto misha’s hips in a death grip holding his breath. Finally misha was completely sitting in his lap with his ass full of Jensen’s cock, the pain and the pleasure is making his head spin. Misha takes one of Jensen’s leg and fold it so that jensen’s plant his feet on the bed and learned back against Jensen’s thigh breathing heavily. 

The tightness around Jensen’s cock is too much for him to stay still, it was too much and not enough at the same time. Jensen got up and put one hand around misha’s waist and the other around his shoulder, and held him closely. Both of them were breathing heavily just holding onto each other not moving. There is not a bit of space separating them, the skin on skin contact and the feeling of heat radiating from each other is best moment of having sex. Misha slowly pushed at Jensen’s shoulder.

“Lie down, Jensen. This is my ride” misha slowly pushed him to lie down but Jensen stayed on his elbow to watch misha move over his cock. Misha slowly raised himself from jensen’s cock, which made both of them to moan loudly. Gradually misha had a steady rhythm going, moving over Jensen’s cock up and down. 

When it got too much for Jensen, he slowly lowered misha into the bed and moved to settle himself in between misha’s spread legs. He took hold of his dick and moved to place it against misha’s stretched hole and started pushing himself inside. Misha wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist and hold on to the bed sheets tightly, Jensen is moving really slowly and gently making misha aware of every push and pull of his movements. Misha he took hold of his cock and started to pull it matching with Jensen’s thrust. Jensen started to moved faster when is realized misha’s hand moving against his own cock, he found the right angle and started to pound into misha to get both of them off. Misha came first with a loud moan followed by Jensen when he felt misha’s ass clench around his dick. 

Jensen pulled out of misha and laid down next to him, both of them out of breath. Jensen disposed of the condom and laid his hand across his stomach looking at the ceiling. Misha turned on his side and put his hand on jensen’s hand, moved closer to him.

“You were too gentle, I thought I was going to fall asleep” misha whispered in his ears biting it gently. Which pulled a laugh out of Jensen, he turned his head to misha.

“Well I know for a fact that you didn’t fell asleep. So, you shut your mouth” Jensen turn back to stare at the ceiling still smiling. Misha grinned and learned on his elbow and looked down at Jensen’s face. Jensen glanced at him and raised his eyebrows.

“Were you thinking of Danneel, when you were doing me?”

“What kind of a question is that?”

“You were too gentle, and I know for a fact that you miss sexing her. You know what, I don’t even mind. Even, I will call her and tell that her sweet little husband was thinking of her when having sex with the Great Misha Collins” 

“’The great Misha Collins’ Who is that?” Jensen smirked at misha raising his eyebrows at him. Then he sighed and brought his hand up to hold misha’s face and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. He gave him a chaste kiss and looked into his blue eyes before continuing “I do miss sex with her, misha. But I was definitely not thinking about her when I was inside you. It’s totally a different feeling, YOU are different.” Jensen told him looking deeply into his eyes. 

Misha moved forward to kiss on his forehead and smiled at him. ”I can tell that you miss her, Jensen. i know that you miss both of them terribly. Maybe you should do something about it, you know?”

“Yeah? Do what?”

“I don’t know! Anything? Or everything? Take your pick.” Misha got up sitting on the bed in front of Jensen. “You should start moving your lazy ass and do something about it, Instead of feeling sorry for yourself!”

“You think I’m sitting on my ass?” Jensen too sat up on the mattress facing misha. “I’m jumping from LA to Vancouver since shooting started. I’m tired. I came to this comic con at the last minute possible. Jared is here with his family and you are somewhere doing god knows what! And I’m here having another day away from my family.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. But one should not miss the puking, shitting and crying experience of bliss that one can only get from their first born” misha said softly. “Bring them to Vancouver. Keep them close to you” misha said looking into his green eyes. “That’s what you want, Jensen. That’s what you NEED” 

Jensen stared at misha’s eyes for a long time and smiled slowly. ”Thank you, you know. For everything”

“Hey, that’s MY dialogue!” misha shouted laughing. 

Jensen smiled with him watching misha getting up from the bed and go to the bathroom to clean up. Jensen thought that maybe he should do something about his situation, instead of sulking. And maybe he will. Jensen got up too, decision made, with a smile on his face and a task at hand.


End file.
